


Everything Hurts

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [13]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Alex has a nightmare and invites Zach over to help.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436
Kudos: 32





	Everything Hurts

Zach had been asleep when his phone started ringing loudly. He grabs it and first sees that is 2:00 a.m. He then sees that it is Alex calling and immediately picks up.

“Al, are you okay?” Zach asks quickly.

“ Zach , can you come over, please?” Alex asks, sounding hurt and sad.

“Of course, yeah, of course. I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Zach says. They hang up and Zach quickly puts on a pair of his sweats from basketball. He quickly, but quietly, grabs his keys and goes out to his car. He didn’t know why Alex needed him, but he sure as hell was going to be there. 

He drives quickly and gets to Alex’s house in about ten minutes. He goes around the back where Alex’s window is and climbs the tree by his window. He knocks gently on the window, and sees Alex flinch a bit inside, but then see Zach and come to open the window. Zach quickly climbs through, a practiced routine at this point, and Alex throws himself into Zach’s arms. 

“Al, what happened?” Zach says, scratching Alex’s scalp.

“He was pulling me down. Underwater and drowning me,” Alex says, not elaborating. He didn’t need to. Zach knew that meant he had a nightmare about Bryce. Zach could feel warm tears falling down Alex’s face. 

“Hey, shh, it’s okay, you don’t need to cry,” Zach says, keeping his voice even and soft, “Let’s lay down.” 

When it was clear Alex wasn’t going to move, Zach quickly scoped him up into his arms and carried him to his bed. Zach quickly shrugged of his aqua sweat jacket and sets it gently over Alex’s shoulder. It makes Alex looks even smaller. Zach lays down beside Alex. Zach sees unshed tears in Alex’s eyes and wipes them away.

“I’m serious, don’t cry. It’s okay,” Zach says. Alex turns on his side to face Zach. 

“No, it’s not. Nothing will ever be okay again,” Alex says. Zach rubs Alex’s back gently.

“Yes, it will. Alex, you can’t think like that,” Zach says. He moves his hand to run his fingers through Alex’s hair.

“But it’s true. Things have just been steadily falling down since Hannah and  nothing is ever going to get better at this point,” Alex says, resting his head underneath Zach’s chin. He could feel tears coming to his eyes again. Zach wipes them away once more.

“Oh, Alex,” Zach says, hugging Alex tight. The boy had obviously been hurting about this for a while. He wished he could take all of those feelings of helplessness away, but he couldn’t. He could never take away Alex’s mental health issues, all he could ever do was try to comfort him. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn’t. This was a time he hoped it would, though, because Alex felt so helpless and that could lead to bad things.

“Zach, it hurts. Everything hurts,” Alex says, “And we’ll never be able to escape it.”


End file.
